


Hey There Demons™

by softuris



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alive Georgie Denbrough, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Group Chat Fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Modern AU, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Oblivious Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Has Issues, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sassy Stanley Uris, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softuris/pseuds/softuris
Summary: [richie tozier has created a group][richie tozier added beverly marsh, bill denbrough, stanley uris, eddie kaspbrak, mike hanlon, and ben hanscom][richie has named the group ‘hey there demons™’]richie: it’s me,,, ya boieddie: why.(another one of those IT group chat fics bc why not??)





	1. The Force Awakens

**[richie tozier has created a group]**

**[richie tozier added beverly marsh, bill denbrough, stanley uris, eddie kaspbrak, mike hanlon, and ben hanscom]**

**[richie tozier has named the group ‘hey there demons™’]**

**richie:** it’s me,,, ya boi

 **eddie:** why.

**[richie has changed his name to richie rich]**

**richie rich:** don't fight it eds

 **eddie:** don't call me that

**[richie rich changed eddie's name to eds <3] **

**eds <3: ** i hate you

 **beverly:** what is this

 **mike:** i thought we stopped the group chats since we see each other everyday

 **richie rich:** the force awakens young 1

**[richie rich changed beverly's name to bev <3] **

**mike:** so i don't get a special name?

**[richie rich changed mike's name to richie's favorite]**

**richie's favorite:** much better

 **eds <3: ** I THOUGHT I WAS YORU FAVIROTW

 **stanley:** Your* favorite*

 **richie rich:** eds u will always be my #1

 **stanley:** Can I leave?

 **richie rich:** u know, just for that

**[richie rich changed stanley's name to richie's least favorite]**

**richie rich:** :-)

 **richie's least favorite:** I hate this chat.

 **bill:** hi everyone

 **ben:** hi bill

**[richie rich changed bill's name to billiam]**

**richie rich:** billiam <3

 **bev <3: ** richie stop cheating on eddie

 **eds <3: ** gross

 **richie rich:** oh :-(

 **richie's favorite:** sTOP MAKING THEM HAVE NOSES

 **richie rich:** :----(

 **ben:** everyone has a cool name :(

**[bev <3 changed ben's name to ben handsome] **

**ben handsome:** :')

 **richie's least favorite:** So why is this a thing again?

 **richie rich:** bc i love u guys and i miss u

 **billiam:** you saw us yesterday

 **eds <3: ** and you saw me today

 **ben handsome:** aw you guys were hanging out

 **bev <3: ** alone ;)

 **eds <3: ** nOT LIEK THAT

 **richie rich:** i was there for his mom and saw him on my way out

 **eds <3: ** ur not allowed over anymore

 **richie rich:** BBY NO PLS DONT DO THIS 2 ME

 **richie's least favorite:** Shut up, Richie.

 **richie's favorite:** why can't we be a happy family

 **richie rich:** bc eds is my love and i'm not into that kinda stuff

 **eds <3: ** ok first off, gross

 **eds <3: ** and second dONT CALL ME THAT ASSWIPE


	2. Know Your Branding

**12:36 am**

**richie rich:** hi guys i can't sleep

 **richie rich:** u are all lame if ur sleeping rn 

**richie rich:** sHOW ME LOVE DAMNIT 

**richie rich:** I AM L O N E L Y

 **richie rich:** eds don't make me go over there

**1:23 am**

**richie rich:** i am so lonelyyyy

 **richie rich:** i have nobodyyyy

 **richie's least favorite:** For fucks sake, shut the FUCK up.

 **richie rich:** stan my man :-D welcome 2 the party

 **richie's least favorite:** I'm muting this and going to bed. We have school tomorrow, Richard.

 **richie rich:** i just wanna b loved :-(

 **richie rich:** stan come back pls

 **richie rich:** iLL BE GOOD THIS TIME BBY

 **bev <3: ** i thought eddie was ur bby

 **richie rich:** bev, my lovE, hello i love u

 **bev <3: ** i just came on to mute this so i can actually sleep

 **richie rich:** :-( y does everyone hate me

**2:48 am**

 **richie rich:** hahahahahah i'm still up losers

 **richie rich:** and u all are still not loving me

 **eds <3: ** richie seriously what the fuck and why the fuck

 **eds <3: ** i wake up to pee and i see a spam of fucking messages

 **richie rich:** hi eds :-D

 **eds <3: ** why are you awake

 **richie rich:** richie doesn't sleep

 **eds <3: ** and those times you took naps at bill's? stan's? MY HOUSE???

 **richie rich:** u have no proof

 **eds <3: ** stop spamming the chat and go to sleep we have a test for history tomorrow

 **richie rich:** :-( but

 **eds <3: ** i'm muting this now

 **richie rich:** NONE OF U LOVE ME

**6:33 am**

**billiam:** why richie

 **ben handsome:** good morning bill

 **billiam:** good morning ben :)

 **richie's least favorite:** Richie is an idiot who doesn't sleep until it's already about time to wake up.

 **bev <3: ** tru

 **eds <3: ** ur not wrong

 **richie rich:** why are u all attacking me

 **richie's least favorite:** Because we hate you.

 **richie rich:** ur a little late 2 that party

 **richie rich:** my parents beat u there

 **bev <3: ** RICHIE

 **richie rich:** :-)

 **eds <3: ** shut the fuck up

 **richie rich:** :-(

**10:17 am**

**richie's favorite:** hi guys

 **richie's least favorite:** Hi, Mike.

 **richie's favorite:** how's school?

 **richie's least favorite:** Horrible since I have class with Richie.

 **richie rich:** i am rIGHT HERE STANIEL

 **richie's least favorite:** That's not my name.

 **richie's least favorite:** And why is my name still this bullshit?

**[richie's least favorite changed his name to Stan]**

**[richie rich changed Stan's name to stan the man]**

**richie rich:** know ur branding

 **stan the man:** I'll tolerate this one.

 **richie rich:** :-D

 **stan the man:** Don't make me take it back.

 **richie rich:** D-:

**11:48 am**

**richie rich:** WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS

 **eds <3: ** same spot as always dumbass

 **richie rich:** i was just there tho

 **bev <3: ** we got here like 2 mins ago

 **richie rich:** u are all assholes

 **richie rich:** i'm already in east hall by the cafeteria

 **stan the man:** Ha.

 **billiam:** i'm in the cafeteria still, wait for me richie

 **richie rich:** atleast SOMEONE loves me

 **ben handsome:** hey i never say anything against you :(

 **richie rich:** i love u ben <3

 **ben handsome:** i love you too

 **richie rich:** i'm coming 4 ur man bev

**[bev <3 removed richie rich from the group]**

**bev <3: ** know ur branding

 **stan the man** Good job.

**[eds <3 added richie rich to the group] **

**richie rich:** thank u eds u are my one and only love

 **eds <3: ** don't make me regret it


	3. Gay Crisis

**3:24 pm**

**eds <3: ** bev please check your priv messages

**eds <3: ** it's important

**eddie <3 to bevvy<3 **

**eddie <3: ** bev help

**eddie <3: ** i'm having a CRISIS 

**bevvy <3: ** what happened 

**eddie <3: ** ok so in history today richie was flirting w this girl and she was flirting back and like i got mad????

**eddie <3: ** and like, she's NEW. and richie is ALREADY flirting w her just bc she smiled at him

**eddie <3: ** it's so annoying

**eddie <3: ** i also may have told her to shut up when she kept laughing at his stupid jokes???

**bevvy <3: ** LMAO EDDIE UR JEALOUS 

**bevvy <3: ** GET UR MAN HONEY 

**eddie <3: ** he's mad at me bc she got upset

**eddie <3: ** so he's not talking to me rn 

**bevvy <3: ** what a wimp, i'll talk to him

**eddie <3: ** nO THEN HES GONNA KNOW I TALKED TO YOU ABOUT IT

**bevvy <3: ** so?? ur allowed to talk to me bout things

**eddie <3: ** yeh but then he's gonna ask if u know why i got mad

**eddie <3: ** and i wasnt jealous, im just annoyed w how he flirted w her bc shes NEW and only smiled at him o n c e when he moved his bag from the seat by him so she could sit

**bevvy <3: ** sounds like ur a lil jealous 

**eddie <3: ** no bc that would mean i like him and i do n o t like richie tozier

**bevvy <3: ** whatever u say babes

**4:44 pm**

**hey there demons™**

**richie rich:** bill are u home so we can study for the alg 2 test

**eds <3: ** i thought we were studying together

**billiam:** yes i'm home but stan is over too

**richie rich:** i'm omw

**eds <3: ** :\\\

**ben handsome:** eddie you can study with bev and i if you want

**eds <3: ** thanks ben <3

**7:02 pm**

**bill :) to bev**

**bill :):** do you know whats up w eddie n rich

**bev:** richie flirted w a girl in their apush class and eddie got jealous and told the girl to shut up when she was laughing at richie's jokes so richie got mad at him

**bill :):** are they ever gonna admit they like each other

**bev:** we can only hope

**bill :):** richie came over here all moody and when stan tried to ask what was wrong, he only said "eddie is an asshole"

**bev:** yeah eddie came over here and ranted to me and ben abt how annoying richie is when he flirts w people 24/7 bc "nobody wants to hear that"

**bill :):** they need to stop avoiding the truth 

**9:23 pm**

**hey there demons™**

**richie's favorite:** do you guys wanna hang at the quarry tmrw? 

**stan the man:** Yeah, sure. Bill agreed too. 

**ben handsome:** yes

**bev <3: ** yeah sounds fun

**eds <3: ** sure

**richie's favorite:** rich??

**billiam:** he's asleep

**bev <3: ** of course smh


	4. Gay Crisis (In The Tune Of Richie)

**8:27 am**

**billiam:** richie you little shit, where are you

**billiam:** COME TO CLASS

**richie rich:** i'm making a statement 

**billiam:** and that is???

**richie rich:** fashionably late B-)

**billiam:** i'm going to choke you when you get to class

**richie rich:** is that a threat or a promise? ;-)

**billiam:** :|

**stan the man:** Shut up, Richie.

**richie rich:** no need 2 be jealous stan the man, there's enough room for u 2

**stan the man:** I would rather die. 

**richie rich:** WHY DO U ALWAYS ATTACK ME

**bev <3: ** if u guys don't stfu while i'm in class

**richie rich:** can u not think of a threat??

**ben handsome:** she got her phone taken away 

**richie rich:** LMAO FUCKIN LOSER

**billiam:** richie ffs we have to pair up w ppl, gET TO CLASS

**richie rich:** iM RUNNING MY FAIR MAIDEN 

**ben handsome:** can confirm, he just ran passed my class

**stan the man:** I wish I saw that.

**9:34 am**

**eds <3: ** guys

**eds <3: ** something exciting happened 

**eds <3: ** pls notice me

**bev <3: ** yes eddie love?

**eds <3: ** there's a cute new guy in my art class :)

**bev <3: ** whomst

**eds <3: ** his name is matt

**eds <3: ** and he's cute

**eds <3: ** and he sits next to me now and he's rly nice and guess w h a t

**eds <3: ** he has a pride sticker on his sketch book

**bev <3: ** ooo, eddie has his eye caught????

**eds <3: ** shut 

**richie rich:** bev can u skip 4th per

**richie rich:** i wanna smoke but not alone

**eds <3: ** i thought u quit

**richie rich:** bevvvvvvvvyyyyyyyy

**bev <3: ** sure rich

**11:49 am**

**billiam:** bev, rich, where are you

**bev <3: ** hold on

**bev to bill :)**

**bev:** richie talked to me abt eddie when we ditched 

**bill :):** what did he say

**bev:** he was just ranting abt how he thinks it's dumb that eddie got mad when he flirted w the new girl in apush but eddie is already scoping out the new guy in his art

**bill :):** uGh when will they sEE IT

**bev:** ikr i was just like "ok so ur in love w eddie" and richie said "i am not fucking in love w him beverly" 

**bev:** and i said "u told me legit last month how much u like him" and he got upset and said "it doesn't matter bc he doesn't feel the same so i'm moving on, i don't wanna keep wasting my time on empty ended feelings" and now he's crying

**bill :):** HES CRYNG??!

**bev:** smthin else must be going on w him bc he's been rly emotional and off lately

**bev:** we'll be at the spot soon btw

**bill :):** take your time, give him a hug for me :(


	5. He's Blind (And Not Just Because He Needs Glasses)

**11:36 pm**

**rich :) to spaghetti <3 **

**rich :):** eds can i come over pls

 **rich :):** i dont wanna b home rn

 **spaghetti <3: ** oh ur done ignoring my existence?

 **rich :):** please

 **spaghetti <3: ** my window is unlocked 

**5:29 am**

**eddie <3 to bevvy<3 **

**eddie <3: ** so richie asked me to come over last night and i said yes and he was rly upset abt something but he wouldn't exactly tell me what

 **eddie <3: ** i just know that it's apparently enough to make him cry and not wanna be at home or be alone

 **eddie <3: ** i almost cried seeing him cry and i comforted him until he fell asleep but before he fell asleep he told me "i hope u and matt become something and ur happy" 

**eddie <3: ** he is so fucking B L I N D 

**eddie <3: ** and not because he needs glasses

 **bevvy <3: ** is he still there?

 **bevvy <3: ** u both are blind btw

 **eddie <3: ** yes he's asleep still

 **bevvy <3: ** ooo are u 2 sharing a bed? ;)

 **eddie <3: ** NOT THE TIME BEVERLY 

**bevvy <3: ** u are arent u

 **eddie <3: ** ...

 **eddie <3: ** yes.

 **bevvy <3: ** my boys :') <3

 **eddie <3: ** SHUT

**6:57 am**

**hey there demons™**

**richie rich:** eddie can u bring my hoodie 

**eds <3: ** it's not here

 **richie rich:** i thought i left it :-\ man that's my fav

 **eds <3: ** wear a diff one, i'll look for it again after school

 **stan the man:** Why would he even have your hoodie? You've been ignoring him and you had it yesterday.

 **richie rich:** i left it when i slept w his mom

 **eds <3: ** shut the fuck up richard

 **billiam:** are you guys ok now

 **richie rich:** we were always ok, mrs. k has always loved me??

 **billiam:** no you ass, i mean you and EDWARD

 **richie rich:** ah yes, my second love. we patched the marriage back up

 **eds <3: ** we are NOT married fuckwad

 **richie rich:** not what u said last night ;-)

 **eds <3: ** U ARE DISGUSTING 

**ben handsome:** bev do you have my history book

 **bev <3: ** in my backpack already babes

 **ben handsome:** <3

 **richie's favorite:** good morning guys, i hope you have good days at school

 **richie rich:** this is why ur my fav mike

 **12:41 pm**

**richie rich:** i got a girl's number B-)

 **eds <3: ** and we care bc?

 **richie rich:** damn i thought u loved me

 **eds <3: ** u thought wrong

 **richie rich:** oh

**eddie <3 to bevvy<3 **

**eddie <3: ** B L I N D 

**bevvy <3: ** tell him that

 **eddie <3: ** it's no use

 **bevvy <3: ** then it's never gnna change 

**eddie <3: ** :\


	6. He's Mine But He's Not Mine??

**hey there demons™**

**8:23 am**

**billiam:** damnit richie why aren't you in class again

**richie rich:** i'm ditching to be w kaitlyn

**stan the man:** Who the fuck is Kaitlyn?

**richie rich:** a girl

**stan the man:** No shit. I thought it was fucking Shrek, Richard.

**richie rich:** well u thought wrong

**stan the man:** This. THIS is why I hate you.

**richie rich:** u love me don't deny it anymre

**billiam:** wow i sure do wish my partner for this project would cOME TO CLASS WHEN I NEED HIS DUMBASS

**richie rich:** i am BUSY

**eds <3: ** no ur just dumb

**richie rich:** ur just jealous 

**eds <3: ** eat a dick

**richie rich:** as long as its urs ;-)

**ben handsome:** oh that's nasty

**bev <3: ** don't soil his eyes u assholes

**richie's favorite:** you know i wish i didn't open the convo at this point

**[richie rich changed richie's favorite's name to mike n ike]**

**richie rich:** i like this name

**mike n ike:** am i not your favorite anymore

**richie rich:** no u still are this name just makes me giggle

**stan the man:** You are so weird.

**10:41 am**

**bev <3: ** richie if u don't come to class i'm gonna hurt u

**richie rich:** i'm busy

**bev <3: ** doing????

**richie rich:** i'm walking kaitlyn to class

**bev <3: ** yeah well ur best friend needs u in OUR CLASS

**11:58 am**

**richie rich:** eds where are u

**richie rich:** i have been waiting for u since 4th per let out

**richie rich:** EDWARD

**eds <3: ** i'm with matt

**richie rich:** so ur telling me that i waited

**richie rich:** at ur locker

**richie rich:** for yOU

**richie rich:** for 16 mins

**richie rich:** for nothing???

**eds <3: ** yup

**richie rich:** i can't even begin to type in a simple text how angry i am rn 

**eds <3: ** u already started right there

**richie rich:** ... :-| 

**rich <33 to beaverly<3 **

**rich <33: ** so he's jst w matt w/o telling me

**rich <33: ** or any of us

**rich <33: ** he knows i told him i was gonna wait for him today

**rich <33: ** and he just ditches me for a new guy??

**beaverly <3: ** to be fair u did ditch like 3 classes for that new girl kaitlyn 

**rich <33: ** BUT I DIDNT DITCH HIM

**beaverly <3: ** he is in ur 2nd and 3rd tho so u kinda did

**rich <33: ** whatever

**12:13 pm**

**rich <33: ** i mean what does he see in him

**rich <33: ** he shouldn't be hanging w him, i don't trust him

**beaverly <3: ** richard u are legit right across from me

**rich <33: ** yeah but i don't want ben, stan, and bill to hear me say this

**beaverly <3: ** we all know ur jealous

**rich <33: ** i am not

**beaverly <3: ** "i have so many feelings for him bev and i just want to be w him all the time"

**rich <33: ** i never said that

**beaverly <3: ** last week

**rich <33: ** i don't recall


	7. Like A Dysfunctional Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i used some actual things that have been said in actual group chats w my friends. 
> 
> the hanukkah thing happened to me

**1:09 am**

**hey there demons™**

**richie rich:** if we were all in jersey shore, which characters would we be

**bev <3: ** you and eddie would be ronnie and sam

**richie rich:** why

**ben handsome:** because she said so

**richie rich:** excuse me who r u 

**ben handsome:** ben

**richie rich:** understandable have a nice day

**ben handsome:** it's 1 am

**richie rich:** I SAID HAVE A NICE DAY

**ben handsome:** OK IM SORRY

**2:14 am**

**stan the man:** WHY IS THERE RAP SONGS IN A HANUKKAH PLAYLIST??

**stan the man:** LIKE NOT RAPS ABOUT HANUKKAH LIKE MODERN RAP LIKE CARDI B

**stan the man:** AND WHO THE FUCK IS JUNGLEPUSSY AND WHY ARE THEY IN A PLAYLIST NAMED HANUKKAH

**richie rich:** bling bling by junglepussy is my shit

**stan the man:** I hate the fact that you knew an exact song name, and that's the one in the playlist.

**mike n ike:** i wouldn't doubt that richie is the one who made the playlist

**stan the man:** You know what? You're fucking right, I wouldn't doubt it either

**ben handsome:** did we just witness the breakdown of stan

**ben handsome:** over a hanukkah playlist

**billiam:** stan it's april 

**stan the man:** It's never too early for Hanukkah. 

**4:37 am**

**richie rich:** wake up lil bitches lemme show u how to live 

**bev <3: ** hair done, nails done, keep everything did

**stan the man:** GO TO SLEEP THAT IS NOT HANUKKAH SPIRIT MUSIC 

**10:12 am**

**eds <3: ** what the fuck happened while i was asleep 

**richie rich:** bling bling bitch 

**mike n ike:** do my own thing bitch 

**billiam:** nOT YOU TOO MIKE PLS

**11:56 am**

**richie rich:** u know lil xan is kinda underrated 

**ben handsome:** please

**ben handsome:** no.

**richie rich:** why r u so against lil xan

**ben handsome:** it should be self explanatory 

**bev <3: ** i love my salty bf <33

**ben handsome:** me or lil xan

**bev <3: ** you, duh

**ben handsome:** good because i would've left you if you said lil xan or stanned him in any way

**bev <3: ** i mean....

**ben handsome:** blocked

**bev <3: ** nO BABY PLS ILL MAKE YOU WAFFLES ;((((

**ben handsome:** chocolate chip???

**bev <3: ** yes :')

**ben handsome:** ok ily again

**1:43 pm**

**eds <3: ** do u ever just,,,

**eds <3: ** cry while listening to africa by toto

**richie rich:** yes

**stan the man:** Yes

**billiam:** yes

**bev <3: ** yes

**ben handsome:** yes

**mike n ike:** yes

**eds <3: ** glad we all relate

**4:57 pm**

**billiam:** eddie where are you

**billiam:** your mom said you weren't home???

**mike n ike:** well then he's not home, obviously 

**richie rich:** he's asleep

**billiam:** how do you know

**richie rich:** i don't

**billiam:** is he there

**richie rich:** my dad is calling me gtg

**billiam:** your dad is out of town

**richie rich:** mY DAD IS CALLING ME OK 

**billiam:** hhhhhh ok

**beaverly <3 to rich<33 **

**beaverly <3: ** tell me

**rich <33: ** what

**beaverly <3: ** eddie

**rich <33: ** he is here

**beaverly <3: ** and????????

**rich <33: ** he is asleep in my bed cuddled up to my side

**beaverly <3: ** OMG ARE U GUYS OFFICIAL 

**rich <33: ** my dad is calling g2g

**beaverly <3: ** RICHARD

**read at 5:14 pm**


	8. Thanks Richie

**12:37 am**

**hey there demons™**

**eds <3: ** hi i am going to murder richard tozier

 **richie rich:** why

 **eds <3: ** u know what u did

 **mike n ike:** what did he do

 **eds <3: ** can't say 

**eds <3: ** just know i am gonna murder him

 **ben handsome:** law and order special victims unit *dun dun*

**1:17 am**

**eds <3: ** my mom is so pissed rn omg

 **eds <3: ** send help

 **richie rich:** my middle name is help

 **eds <3: ** in that case,,

 **eds <3: ** nvm don't send help

 **bev <3: ** eddie what happened, are u ok

 **billiam:** ^^^

 **eds <3: ** i.... hhhhhhhhhhh

**spaghetti <3 to rich :) **

**spaghetti <3: ** hey um can i come back over? my mom is pissed and i kinda,,, don't wanna stay here rn :\

 **rich :):** i was already omw, u didn't even have to ask

 **spaghetti <3: ** ur the best <3

 **spaghetti <3: ** except for falling asleep earlier and failing to wake me up when i sAID TO

 **rich :):** I SAID SORRY

**hey there demons™**

**9:08 am**

**richie rich:** hey u guys wanna hear an embarrassing story abt eds

 **eds <3: ** DO N O T 

**richie rich:** i'm tempted 

**richie rich:** i'm still laughint 

**eds <3: ** richie shut the fuck up u soggy spaghetti noodle

 **richie rich:** oh yeah? well ur a rotini bc they're not straight

 **bev <3: ** ONFGEBSKDN 

**eds <3: ** i know i say this a lot but,,,

 **eds <3: ** shut the FUCK up richard

 **stan the man:** But you're not straight either, Richie

 **richie rich:** i'm unstraight for u

 **stan the man:** No thanks. I have a man

 **ben handsome:** wHAT

 **mike n ike:** COME AGAIN???

 **bev <3: ** HOLD THE FUCK ON, WHOMST THE FUCK STANLEY URIS

 **eds <3: ** WHO U FUCKER

 **billiam:** surprise 

**richie rich:** HOY FHDVFJ

 **richie rich:** AER U SRIFROSU

 **billiam:** what

 **eds <3: ** he asked if u are serious

 **eds <3: ** bc if u are then wEHN OGFDVDSD

 **stan the man:** Yes, we are serious.

 **billiam:** last week

 **bev <3: ** AND WE FIND OUT NOW????????

 **ben handsome:** I AM THE HAPPIEST BOY RN

 **mike n ike:** NO I THINK I AM ACTUALLY

 **richie rich:** dang we gotta live up 2 this, eds wanna b my lover

 **richie rich:** hahah just kidding loser u thought 

**bev <3: ** rich....

 **richie rich:** pranked u sucker did u really th ink

**[eds <3 has left the group chat] **

**mike n ike:** richie nice going you killed the happy moment 

**richie rich:** this is why we can't have nice things

 **stan the man:** You're the reason we can't have nice things.

 **richie rich:** funny,,,, that's what my parents tell me 2

 **bev <3: ** richard.

**beaverly <3 to rich<33: **

**beaverly <3: ** nice going u fucking asshole

 **rich <33: ** whats so bad i was joking

 **beaverly <3: ** you know how he feels towards you.

 **beaverly <3: ** and don't you remember that incident last year??? when zachary acted like he liked him JUST as a prank and spread rumors and shit about him to the whole school? you know how much that broke eddie.

 **beaverly <3: ** that's how his own MOTHER found out he was gay. imagine what we went through.

 **rich :) to spaghetti <3 **

**rich :):** eds im so sorry

 **rich :):** im stupid, it wasnt funny

 **rich :):** i fprgot about the thing last year and i was just trying to make u guys laugh im so fucking sorry

 **rich :):** please eds

**read at 10:32 am**


	9. Sometimes It's Good To Talk

**11:13 pm**

**rich :) to spaghetti <3 **

**rich :):** eddie please reply, i'm sorry

**rich :):** i can't even describe how much of an asshole i feel like

**rich :):** please answer me, i swear to you i didn't mean to be a dick. i'm really really sorry

**[spaghetti <3 changed his name to eddie] **

**rich :):** cmon eds please don't be like this

**rich :):** all you're gonna do is change your name??? not even talk to me?

**eddie:** leave me alone. i mean it.

**rich :):** eds please

**rich :):** what can i do to make it up to you? 

**[eddie changed rich :)'s name to richie]**

**richie:** eds

**eddie:** don't call me that. leave me alone.

**12:01 am**

**rich <33 to beaverly<3 **

**rich <33: ** i'm an idiot

**beaverly <3: ** we all know. 

**rich <33: ** please help me fix this

**beaverly <3: ** honestly rich, there's nothing i can really do to help. you fucked up, you're going to have to fix it yourself instead of leaning on others like usual.

**rich <33: ** what's that supposed to mean

**beaverly <3: ** it means you need to stop depending on others to help you fix issues that you threw yourself into.

**rich <33: ** u can't be serious

**beaverly <3: ** i mean it, i am not helping. do this yourself this time. 

**rich <33: ** why are u pissed at me too

**beaverly <3: ** because you are an asshole. 

**12:22 am**

**trashmouth to staniel**

**trashmouth:** stan i need advice 

**staniel:** I was told not to acknowledge your pleads.

**trashmouth:** cmon you're my best friend, my first ever best friend 

**trashmouth:** i know u say u hate me 24/7 but please just push that aside for me this time

**staniel:** You really made a mistake. Bill told me Eddie was crying. Seriously, were you just not thinking before you sent that?

**staniel:** It was really uncalled for. 

**trashmouth:** i know, i'm a fucking idiot

**staniel:** You can say that again.

**trashmouth:** is everyone mad at me?

**staniel:** Well. Bill is, Beverly is, Mike is, Eddie definitely is, I am, and Ben is just upset. He's not mad like the rest of us. He's too nice for that. So no, not everyone. 

**trashmouth:** please help me out

**trashmouth:** i say dumb things all the time, you guys know this

**trashmouth:** i just need someone to talk to

**staniel:** You don't need to talk to us about you being an idiot, because we all know full well about that.

**trashmouth:** no it's not just that

**trashmouth:** just please push your anger aside and be a best friend to me for a few minutes

**staniel:** I'll give you 5 minutes to say what you want to say.

**trashmouth:** ok i know i'm a huge asshole and an idiot but look, i really like eddie. i joke about it and i flirt w others, but i have a lot of feelings for eddie. and i really want to fix this. but i'm too much of an idiot to do this on my own. and bev says i shouldn't lean on others but i only do it because i haven't been taught anything else. my parents never helped me w things, they've always ignored me and told me to go get help somewhere else. and you guys are the only ones who actually want to help me w my issues. it's always been that way w you guys. it's what i'm used to. 

**trashmouth:** and i know i'm shitty at showing my feelings but i mean, look at who i grew up w. my parents are shitty examples of love for a kid to see while growing up. they've never shown me affection and i never talk about these things but i trust you, ok? they never show me love, appreciation, or anything like that. when you guys do, i barely know how to return it so i make jokes out of it. and it's stupid, i know, but i'm sorry it's the way i am.

**staniel:** I really wasn't expecting that. In all seriousness, I'm sorry Richie. Your parents are shitty for the things they have put you through. If I could, I would reverse it all and give you better parents. And on the topic of Eddie, I know you like him. I'm good at reading people. But Eddie isn't. He thinks you don't like him at all, Bill tells me everything. Eddie thinks you just want to keep playing jokes and tricks on him, and never be serious. You have to tell him how you really feel yourself. Eddie really likes you, more than you think. He's really hurt right now.

**trashmouth:** thanks for listening and giving me advice, stan. all jokes aside, i really appreciate this. and please, don't tell anyone?

**staniel:** You have my word.

**trashmouth:** i love you man

**staniel:** I love you, too.


	10. We'll Be Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to kinda clarify a little, a week went by since richie said the thing in the gc to eddie. ok? ok.

**9:22 am**

**richie to eddie**

**richie:** eds, i'm really sorry

**richie:** you not talking to me is killing me

**richie:** i miss my spaghetti 

**richie:** please talk to me, i'm an idiot. i really have to talk to you about something

**read at 9:36 am**

**rich <33 to beaverly<3 **

**rich <33: ** bev please do me a favor 

**beaverly <3: ** i am not talking to eddie for you

**rich <33: ** no just 

**rich <33: ** ask him to meet you at the quarry?? tomorrow at 4

**beaverly <3: ** fine. what do i say for the reason if he asks

**rich <33: ** uhhhhh say you need help with your photography class project

**beaverly <3: ** okay

**rich <33: ** thank you bev, you're the best

**bevvy <3 to eddie<3 **

**bevvy <3: ** hey eddie, i need help w my project for photography but everyone else is busy :\\\ can you meet me at the quarry tomorrow at 4?

**eddie <3: ** yeah sure, do i need to bring anything?

**bevvy <3: ** nope, just yourself :) <3

**12:39 pm**

**hey there demons™**

**richie rich:** i miss eds in this chat :( and in general

**stan the man:** Wonder who caused that.

**richie rich:** listen here fucker

**stan the man:** I'm just saying.

**ben handsome:** has eddie talked to you, rich? 

**richie rich:** nope, just left on read and in person he just keeps walking like he doesn't even hear me

**ben handsome:** :( i'm sorry

**richie rich:** it's not your fault i'm a dumbass ben it's ok

**mike n ike:** don't talk down on yourself

**mike n ike:** you'll fix this  <3

**richie rich:** thanks mike :') 

**billiam:** you better fix this because i don't like the tension 

**richie rich:** i'm working on it

**11:28 pm**

**trashmouth to staniel**

**trashmouth:** stan my man, do you have any advice on what i should talk to eddie about?

**staniel:** Tell him what you told me.

**trashmouth:** everything? that's embarrassing tho

**staniel:** Nothing is as embarrassing as how you act everyday. 

**trashmouth:** ilyt  <3

**staniel:** No.

**3:43 pm**

**eddie <3 to bevvy<3 **

**eddie <3: ** hey i'm heading to the quarry now

**bevvy <3: ** great! i'll be there soon

**beaverly <3 to rich<33 **

**beaverly <3: ** he's on his way there now

**rich <33: ** aye aye captain

**beaverly <3: ** you owe me.

**4:10 pm**

**eddie <3 to bevvy<3 **

**eddie <3: ** where are you??

**bevvy <3: ** i should be there soon

**4:17 pm**

**eddie <3: ** beverly why is richie walking towards me 

**eddie <3: ** did you guys set me up?

**eddie <3: ** i hate you all

**8:28 pm**

**eddie to richie**

**eddie:** thank you for today again, rich. and thank you for the sunflower

**eddie:** i love it

**eddie:** i know i said it already but i'm sorry for acting the way i did and being a dick

**richie:** please don't apologize, i deserved it

**eddie changed his name to spaghetti <3 **

**spaghetti <3 changed richie's name to rich<3 **

**spaghetti <3: ** you know, i'm glad i was in a bad enough mood to turn down matt when he asked me out a few days ago

**rich <3: ** i'm glad too

**rich <3: ** bc then today wouldn't have happened the way it did

**spaghetti <3: ** <3


	11. Back To Normal

**11:24 am**

**hey there demons™**

**[richie rich added eds <3 to the chat] **

**richie rich:** welcome back

 **eds <3: ** thank you

 **ben handsome:** yay, you guys are okay nowwww

 **billiam:** good, i missed this

 **mike n ike:** is the family back together??

 **richie rich:** yes kids, ur mother and i are ok again

 **eds <3: ** why am i the mom you ass

 **richie rich:** language in front of our children edwarda 

**eds <3: ** ....edwarda..?

 **eds <3: ** suddenly i want to leave this chat again

 **richie rich:** no bby pls i just wanna love u

 **bev <3: ** my boys<3

 **stan the man:** Edwarda is such a horrid name.

 **richie rich:** don't disrespect ur mother's name like that

 **eds <3: ** I AM NOT THE MOM

 **bev <3: ** yes u are

 **mike n ike:** why are you trying to disown us mom

 **eds <3: ** u guys are insufferable 

**1:12 pm**

**richie rich:** do u think gay interracial midget porn exists 

**bev <3: ** probably 

**bev <3: ** wait,, why

 **richie rich:** i was just thinking 

**bev <3: ** about... interracial gay midget porn..?

 **richie rich:** yes

 **richie rich:** i'm gonna try to find it

**2:31 pm**

**richie rich:** I CANT FIND ANY

 **bev <3: ** i tried to find it too and i also failed

 **mike n ike:** yeah i can't find it either

 **richie rich:** why doesnt this exist???

 **billiam:** why do you want it to

 **richie rich:** don't question me 

**stan the man:** This is not one of our prime moments.

 **ben handsome:** the image is in my brain now, thanks guys

 **eds <3: ** richie legit won't stop talking about it, he's been talking about it since 12 

**richie:** i mean it just popped in my head and i was like "wow i wonder if this exists" and i was trying to think if i've ever seen it and i couldn't think of any times so i messaged u guys and then i finally decided to look and i am disappointed

 **eds <3: ** he showed me a lot of gross things he came across while searching and i wish i never saw any of it

 **bev <3: ** sounds like a richie thing

 **mike n ike:** does unicorn porn exist

 **ben handsome:** have you ever heard of a furry

 **richie rich:** looking up unicorn porn as we speak

 **eds <3: ** he's not kidding

**4:56 pm**

**richie rich:** eds

 **eds <3: ** what

 **richie rich:** can u get me water pls im thirsty

 **eds <3: ** get it yourself

 **richie rich:** ur in the kitchen tho, plsssss

 **eds <3: ** my hands are full

 **richie rich:** then how r u typing

 **eds <3: ** suddenly i can't type or read

 **richie rich:** if i come down there,,,

 **richie rich:** u will pay

**5:13 pm**

**richie rich:** eds

 **eds <3: ** what richard, u are right next to me

 **richie rich:** hi

 **eds <3: ** get out 

**richie rich:** never leavin this spot

 **eds <3: ** ill kick u 

**richie rich:** do it i dare u

 **billiam:** why are you two texting if you're in the same room

 **richie rich:** eds started it

 **eds <3: ** I BEG TO FUCKIN DIFFER

**staniel to trashmouth**

**staniel:** Alright I'm curious. What happened with Eddie when you two talked? You never told me.

 **trashmouth:** well

 **trashmouth:** at first he was mad to see me and he hit my arm rly hard and he called me a fuckin asshole

 **trashmouth:** but then i calmed him down and i got him to listen to me and we actually talked, like about a lot of things

 **trashmouth:** oh yeah and i brought him a sunflower bc i know he loves them

 **staniel:** Anything else?

 **trashmouth:** welllllll after i confessed my feelings to him, he confessed his and we kiiiiiinddaaaaa

 **trashmouth:** we kissed

 **trashmouth:** a lot

 **trashmouth:** and we're dating now

 **staniel:** I'm happy for you, Rich. Good job

 **trashmouth:** thank you stan the man, it means a lot coming from you  <3 

**trashmouth:** oh, and don't tell anyone else yet pls bc eddie isn't ready for that yet but i trust u so i told u of course

 **staniel:** You have my word, again.


	12. Beep Beep Richie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a mistake where everything suddenly gets bold instead of just the names and stuff so iM SORRY BUT IT WOULDN'T FIX WHEN I KEPT TRYING PLS DON'T MIND IT

**hey there demons™**

**2:22 am**

**richie rich:** i have a headache 

**richie rich:** and google says i'm gonna die

 **ben handsome:** why is google giving you death threats for having a headache 

**billiam:** ....did he just

 **richie rich:** idk ben google has always had it out for me 

**ben handsome:** well that's not nice

 **bev <3: ** ben, honey.. go to bed

 **ben handsome:** why

 **ben handsome:** you know what nvm, i am gonna sleep

 **bev <3: ** goodnight bby ily

 **ben handsome:** ilym 

**richie rich:** u guys r gross

 **richie rich:** pda is gross

 **bev <3: ** yeah u tell urself that buddy

 **4:07 am**

**richie rich:** anyone wanna wake up and,,,,

 **richie rich:** love me???

 **eds <3: ** no fuck off

 **richie rich:** HOW COULD U 

**richie rich:** my own wife ;(

**eds <3: ** for fucks sake i am NOT the wife 

**[richie rich changed eds <3's name to eds tozier] **

****richie rich:** tell that 2 ur name sweetie**

****

****

****

****

****eds tozier:** i hate u **

****

****

****richie rich:** ilyt mi amor **

****

****

****eds tozier:** go to sleep **

****

****

****richie rich:** look whos talking **

****

****

****eds tozier:** i woke up bc i had to pee **

****

****

****eds tozier:** ur awake bc ur an asshole **

****

****

****richie rich:** reasonable argument **

****

****

****rich <3 to spaghetti<3 ** **

****rich <3: ** goodnight baby, i hope u sleep well <3 **

****

****

****spaghetti <3: ** goodnight rich<3 **

****

****

****hey there demons™** **

****6:19 am** **

****richie rich:** goodmorning fuck asses **

****

****

****billiam:** goodmorning richard **

****

****

****ben handsome:** goodmorning guys **

****

****

****mike n ike:** have a good day at school today guys ily all  <3 **

****

****

****richie rich:** this is why mike is forever my favorite**

****

****

****8:46 am** **

****billiam:** lmao so richie fell asleep in class right?? and our teacher slammed a stack of books on his desk and richie jumped like taller than his height and fuckin s c r e a m e d so loud **

****

****

****bev <3: ** LMAO HE DESERVES IT **

****

****

****richie rich:** it is not funny i nearly shit myself **

****

****

****billiam:** then don't sleep in class **

****

****

****richie rich:** i got like 30 mins of sleep last night cmon **

****

****

****eds tozier:** fucking sleep more at night like a normal person dipshit **

****

****

****ben handsome:** aw eddie your name is cute **

****

****

****eds tozier:** do not **

****

****

****stan the man:** I wish I saw Richie get scared **

****

****

****mike n ike:** same here **

****

****

****richie rich:** my friends betray me?? who knew **

****

****

****10:28 am** **

****richie rich:** who wants to argue w me for fun **

****

****

****eds tozier:** ok **

****

****

****eds tozier:** cream cheese isn't even that good **

****

****

****richie rich:** u know what i was joking at first but fuck u forreal **

****

****

****1:33 pm** **

****spaghetti <3 to rich<3 ** **

****spaghetti:** i told u to wait for me by my locker **

****

****

****rich <3: ** i got bored **

****

****

****spaghetti <3: ** u know... ur pretty bad at listening **

****

****

****rich <3: ** thanks for calling me pretty **

****

****

****spaghetti <3: ** i'm breaking up w u **

****

****

****rich <3: ** lmao not what u said last week **

****

****

****spaghetti <3: ** BEEP BEEP RICHIE WE DID N O T H I N G BUT CUDDLE U NASTY **

****

****

****rich <3: ** u cupped a feel **

****

****

****spaghetti <3: ** ON ACCIDENT **

****

****

****rich <3: ** yeah sure ok,, "accident" **

****

****

****spaghetti <3: ** beep beep asshole **


	13. What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, hello. i apologize for leaving this fic alone for a bit. i was busy w school but i am finally free!

**hey there demons™**

**8:00 am**

**billiam:** almost the last day of school, guys!

**bev <3: ** i can finally almost breathe 

**ben handsome:** same

**mike n ike:** you guys can do this!! just today and tomorrow and you're good!  <3

**bev <3: ** i think i wanna marry mike

**ben handsome:** i can't even be mad bc,, same.

**mike n ike:** aw i'll marry you guys!

**billiam:** will you marry me too

**stan the man:** I wanna join

**mike n ike:** i'll marry all of you bc ily all 

**10:34 am**

**eds tozier:** wheres richie

**billiam:** idk he wasn't in 1st

**bev <3: ** i didn't see him this morning yet

**eds tozier:** great

**11:45 am**

**spaghetti <3 to rich<3 **

**spaghetti <3: ** are you still asleep

**spaghetti <3: ** bc if you are then that's ridiculous we have like less than 2 days left

**spaghetti <3: ** i was lonely in class w/o you, i had to pair w victor

**spaghetti <3: ** V I C T O R 

**spaghetti <3: ** how the hell are your notifs not waking you up???

**spaghetti <3: ** i'm not baking cookies w you when summer starts >:(

**read at 12:01 pm**

**spaghetti <3: ** ok so you can read but not answer

**spaghetti <3: ** i see how it is 

**read at 12:10 pm**

**rich <33 to beaverly<3 **

**rich <33: ** bev

**beaverly <3: ** where r u, eddie is v upset that u left him on read TW I CE

**rich <33: ** i have a serious issue 

**beaverly <3: ** o shoot ok whats up

**rich <33: ** do not tell anyone

**beaverly <3: ** ok i promise

**rich <33: ** i'm dating eddie and he doesn't want anyone to know yet bc he's not ready for that but i left my phone on the counter for a sec to get my food out of the microwave and my mom saw our texts bc i guess i didn't lock it so she picked it up when she saw it there

**rich <33: ** so she freaked out and asked me "what the fuck is this" and made it a huge deal and my dad heard her yelling at me so he came in and she told him and they both lashed out on me and i can't do it bev

**rich <33: ** my dad was threatening to find eddie and kill him and my mom is threatening to find his mom and tell her everything and im so terrified 

**rich <33: ** i messed everything up like i always do. eds is gonna hate me for good this time. i can't handle this bev

**beaverly <3: ** holy shit

**beaverly <3: ** are u ok? did they hurt u at all? fuck rich im so sorry this is so fucked up babes..

**rich <33: ** im not ok and i havent been for a while. i thought i was but this just proved me wrong all over again

**rich <33: ** i have a black eye and a busted lip and a slash on my arm from glass. thats the worst of it so far. i locked myself in my room and i havent left unless theyre asleep or not home

**beaverly <3: ** richie im so so sorry... do u want me to go over? fuck idk how to help i feel so helpless

**rich <33: ** please dont come over please

**beaverly <3: ** u need to tell eddie this

**rich <33: ** i cant bev i really cant i dont want him to hate me forever

**beaverly <3: ** ill tell him 

**rich <33: ** no please dont bev please dont do that you promised

**beaverly <3: ** rich he has to know...

**rich <33: ** give me time and ill tell him please

**beaverly <3: ** fine.. i love u

**rich <33: ** i love you too.


	14. Missed Calls/Read Texts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, there's a glitch where it makes everything bold towards the end and it won't let me fix it. i'm sorry

**spaghetti <3 to rich<3 **

**spaghetti <3: ** hey.. are you mad at me

 **spaghetti <3: ** did i do something?

 **spaghetti <3: ** i'm sorry if i did. are you coming to school tomorrow?

**read at 5:21 pm**

**staniel to trashmouth**

**staniel:** You better have a good explanation as to why you're upsetting Eddie.

 **staniel:** And I got the work you missed today.

**read at 5:36 pm**

**staniel:** You have read receipts on, asshole. If you want to ignore us then shut them off. 

**hey there demons™**

**[richie rich has left the chat]**

**ben handsome:** uhhhh what

 **eds tozier:** oh nice.

 **billiam:** why he do that 

**mike n ike:** he never once has left a group chat without being removed from it

 **bev <3: ** :/

**beaverly <3 to rich<33 **

**beaverly <3: ** hey. how are u now

 **rich <33: ** same as before, bev. this isnt gonna go away like that. it hasnt even been a day.

 **beaverly <3: ** yeah sorry stupid question.. im just worried

 **rich <33: ** dont.

 **beaverly <3: beaverly<3: ** and i love u

**read at 6:20 pm**

**mikey to rich**

**mikey:** hey bud, are you good? you never leave a group chat like that. we're worried about you. are you feeling well?

 **read at 6:29 pm**

**spaghetti <3 to rich<3 **

**[missed call from spaghetti <3]**

****spaghetti <3: ** :/ im worried about you**

****spaghetti <3: ** you're not usually like this.. and it's scaring me**

****spaghetti <3: ** i love you, richie.**

****read at 6:43 pm** **

****[5 missed calls from spaghetti <3] ** **

****hey there demons™** **

****stan the man:** Does anyone know why Richie is being an asshole and ignoring us? **

****ben handsome:** do you think he finally found new friends and this is his way of detaching **

****stan the man:** It's Richie we are talking about here, Ben.**

****ben handsome:** yeah you're right**

****eds tozier:** he won't answer any of my calls or texts and idk if i did something or not**

****mike n ike:** yeah he left me on read too :( **

****billiam:** idk whats up w him but i dont like it **

****billiam:** its too weird **

****stan the man:** Bev, do you know anything?**

****bev <3: ** nope.**


	15. What's Going On?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe, slightly, a trigger warning?? very small. just in case.

**hey there demons™**

**7:24 am**

**billiam:** last day of school bois lets do this

**eds tozier:** i don't feel like going 

**bev <3: ** aw cmon eddie, it's the last day then we're free to do whatever 

**eds tozier:** it's just not the same without richie. and i don't even know what's going on w him. none of us have heard from him.

**ben handsome:** yeah, it is really weird. i don't like it

**bev <3: ** it's probably nothing. i'm sure he'll show his face around again soon

**eds tozier:** what if he's hurt or in trouble?

**bev <3: ** don't freak out, it's ok eddie

**spaghetti <3 to rich<3 **

**spaghetti <3: ** hey, i miss you.

**spaghetti <3: ** if something was going on, you'd tell me right?

**read at 7:56 am**

**rich <33 to beaverly<3 **

**rich <33: ** bev i cant do this

**rich <33: ** i cant keep hurting eddie

**beaverly <3: ** what are u gonna do?

**rich <33: ** i dont know what to do.. i dont want to deal with any of this anymore

**beaverly <3: ** talk to eddie, please

**rich <33: ** he probably hates me, bev. i cant do this anymore. i dont want to be here. 

**beaverly <3: ** you're always welcome to stay w me and my aunt

**rich <33: ** thats not what i meant. 

**beaverly <3: ** what? richie, what do you mean?

**beaverly <3: ** don't do anything stupid or so help me god

**beaverly <3: ** STOP READING THESE AND ANSWER ME RICHARD

**read at 8:22 am**

**bevvy <3 to eddie<3 **

**bevvy <3: ** go to richie's house now

**eddie <3: ** i'm in class?? i can't just leave

**bevvy <3: ** yes you can, get up and go. NOW

**eddie <3: ** why? he doesn't even talk to me anymore. 

**bevvy <3: ** for the love of G O D EDDIE, GO

**eddie <3: ** if i get suspended for this, it's your fault. you will hear about it.


	16. I Don't Wanna Be Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i include a small trigger warning for this one too?? idk but just in case, smalllllll trigger warning. just a mention of something.

**hey there demons™**

**11:53 am**

**stan the man:** Eddie, where are you?

**billiam:** yeah we didn't see you in the cafeteria so we thought you'd be at the spot but nope

**eds tozier:** i'm at the hospital. 

**billiam:** WAHT WHY

**mike n ike:** omg are you okay

**eds tozier:** its richie. 

**ben handsome:** what 

**ben handsome:** what happened 

**stan the man:** What the fuck? What's going on?

**eds tozier:** earlier bev told me to go to his house and i didn't know why cause i was sure richie didn't wanna talk since y'know he's been ignoring us but i went anyway bc bev forced me to and it was bad. i don't even want to explain it. 

**billiam:** is he ok? 

**eds tozier:** i don't know yet. 

**stan the man:** Okay, fuck this. I'm leaving school and going there. 

**billiam:** me too

**mike n ike:** i'm leaving my house rn

**ben handsome:** i texted my mom to come get me

**bev <3: ** i'm so sorry. 

**eds tozier:** it's not your fault.

**bev <3: ** i knew something was wrong and i didn't tell anybody because i was being stupid. but i knew everything. richie has been talking to me.

**eds tozier:** what the fuck do you mean

**bev <3: ** richie told me everything that's been happening. big fight with his parents and stuff, i'll leave that part for him to explain to you. but a whole bunch of shit went down and he told me to not tell and i was stupid to not say anything to you guys. i could've prevented this if i told 

**eds tozier:** what the fuck, beverly? how could you do this?

**bev <3: ** i'm so sorry eddie, i didn't think it would get this out of hand

**eds tozier:** yeah well richie is in the hospital after trying to fucking kill himself. so thanks. 

**[eds tozier has left the chat]**

**billiam:** damn... this is fucked.

**bev <3: ** i'm so sorry guys..

**stan the man:** Just hope Richie is okay.

**4:01 pm**

**bev <3: ** you hear anything on richie..?

**stan the man:** He's fine. He's talking with Eddie. 

**billiam:** why didn't you come bev

**bev <3: ** figured it's best for eddie to not get angrier with me around, gonna wait a while.

**ben handsome:** i don't want us fighting :( i want everything back to normal

**mike n ike:** everything will get better soon, ben. don't worry. we've been through everything together. we can patch things back up soon

**stan the man:** Mike is right. Just give it time.


	17. Dysfunctional But Working

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to clarify: richie has been in recovery and taking a break from social media/his phone. eddie has been off his phone and only occasionally talking. the losers all met up and had a mini welcome back party for the two. all is well with bev and the others. eddie and richie are now out to the losers officially.

**1 month later**

**hey there demons™**

**[billiam added richie rich and eds tozier to the chat]**

**ben handsome:** i missed my family 

**billiam:** welcome back, guys

**richie rich:** thanks for the cake mike, i love u

**mike n ike:** aw i love you more!

**stan the man:** It's good to have you back and functioning.

**richie rich:** does this mean you missed me?

**stan the man:** Don't get ahead of yourself. But I did. 

**richie rich:** aw staniel i missed you too bbycakes

**stan the man:** I take it back. 

**bev <3: ** i love you all

**eds tozier:** we love you 

**ben handsome:** i just wanna hug you all

**billiam:** you did yesterday 

**ben handsome:** and i wanna do it again

**mike n ike:** quarry tonight??

**stan the man:** I'm cool with that

**richie rich:** eds and i will be there

**eds tozier:** ok i guess i'll be there 

**ben handsome:** yes i'm ready

**bev <3: ** i'll be there

**billiam:** me too

**richie rich:** WOO SKINNY DIPPING 

**eds tozier:** i think not

**stan the man:** You're on your own with that one

**richie rich:** jokes on u, i'll still do it solo

**billiam:** look what you did stan, you encouraged him

**stan the man:** This is why I hate myself.

**mike n ike:** my love for you can patch all that hate for yourself up  <3

**bev <3: ** he's too pure for this world 

**billiam:** we don't deserve this man

**richie rich:** god, i love u guys so much


	18. Richie For Sale

**hey there demons™**

**1:04 am**

**eds tozier:** i am trying to sleep but SOMEONE by the name of richard won't stop playing africa by toto on repeat v loudly

 **richie rich:** man i wonder who that asshole is, hate to be that guy

 **eds tozier:** TURN IT OFF RICHARD

 **richie rich:** u don't own me

 **eds tozier:** i hate you.

**1:43 am**

**eds tozier:** update: richard's definition of cuddling is him putting his nasty giant feet all over me

 **richie rich:** u know what they say abt big feet ;---)

 **eds tozier:** do not.

**2:17 am**

**eds tozier:** hi everyone, want to buy a richie? he is for sale :)

 **bev <3: ** how much are we talkin

 **eds tozier:** $20

 **richie rich:** ARE U PROSTITUTING ME

 **bev <3: ** sorry eddie u can't make me pay that much to take him

 **richie rich:** ;(( **9:29 am**

**stan the man:** What was going on last night?

 **eds tozier:** torturing. 

**richie rich:** I WAS LOVING U

 **eds tozier:** is ur version of love kicking me off the bed, basically launching me, right when i actually fALL ALSEEP FOR ONCE

 **richie rich:** it is a way i show my affection, yes

 **eds tozier:** -_-

**10:47 am**

**ben handsome:** hello, does anyone want to go get frozen yogurt?

 **mike n ike:** i'll go with you!

 **stan the man:** I will also come.

 **billiam:** ooo i wanna go

 **ben handsome:** yayyy i miss you guys

 **billiam:** you saw us yesterday 

**ben handsome:** whats your point

 **billiam:** you know what, you're right.

**11:30 am**

**richie rich:** i want frozen yogurt 

**stan the man:** Should've came with us. 

**richie rich:** aw it's too late?? ;(((

 **stan the man:** Yes

 **mike n ike:** we are at the movies now if you want to join us, rich :)

 **richie rich:** deal, let me put on pants

 **ben handsome:** where are your pants..

 **richie rich:** eddie made me take them off

 **eds tozier:** NOT IN A NASTY WAY I ONLY MEANT I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO SLEEP IN JEANS 

**richie rich:** u keep telling urself that

 **eds tozier:** the offer still stands of richie for sale.


	19. How Do You Unsend A Message?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of sexy time ahead, beware.

**hey there demons™**

**10:03 am**

**richie rich:** thank u for last night eds, hope ur mom didn't hear us

**eds tozier:** rICHIE

**richie rich:** what

**richie rich:** oH MY GOD WAIT NO

**richie rich:** HOW DO U UNSEND A MESSAGE

**eds tozier:** U CANT ON HERE U DUMBASS 

**richie rich:** SKSKS FUCK SPAM THE CHAT

**bev <3: ** oh my god

**richie rich:** nvm too late 

**bev <3: ** U GUYS DID THE NASTY???

**eds tozier:** NO WE WERE BAKING COOKIES

**richie rich:** yes baking cookies 

**bev <3: ** thats a weird way to put sex but ok

**eds tozier:** BEVERLY 

**bev <3: ** sorry,, making love*

**richie rich:** thats better 

**eds tozier:** richie.

**richie rich:** yes, babylove?

**eds tozier:** shut up.

**richie rich:** oh :-(

**eds tozier:** stop giving them noses dipshit

**12:21 pm**

**ben handsome:** woah richie and eddie had sex?

**eds tozier:** no we baked cookies

**mike n ike:** my boys are growing up

**richie rich:** yeah baking cookies is a big step. especially putting it in the oven. gotta be careful so it doesnt hurt

**billiam:** that's gross richie

**richie rich:** what?? im talking abt COOKIES billiam

**eds tozier:** for the love of god richie, shut up

**stan the man:** Yes Richie, please.

**richie rich:** u guys r no fun

**3:05 pm**

**[eds tozier changed richie rich's name to roachard]**

**roachard:** why am i being attacked

**billiam:** when are you not by us, lets be honest 

**roachard:** wow i wish i had someone who loved me

**stan the man:** It's okay Roachie.

**bev <3: ** LMAO ROACHIE I LOVE U STAN


	20. F I R E D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a mess and i came up w these ideas at like 3 am so im sorry

**hey there demons™**

**11:42 am**

**roachard:** hi im gay, welcome to my ted talk.

 **stan the man:** Nobody cares.

 **roachard:** ur fired

 **stan the man:** What?

 **roachard:** F I R E E E E E D U H 

**billiam:** is that... a cat in the hat reference?

 **eds tozier:** it's richie, of course it is.

 **billiam:** you right.

**1:33 pm**

**roachard:** i feel the gay in this chilli's tonight

**3:40 pm**

**roachard:** eddie is mad at me and idk why ;-(

 **billiam:** richie you texted him "kys"

 **roachard:** yeah cause it means kissing you soon??

 **billiam:** who the hell told you that? it literally means "kill yourself".

 **roachard:** wHAT

 **stan the man:** In my defense, I didn't think he'd believe me.

 **5:05 pm**

**ben handsome:** when are you guys gonna get here? i feel awkward watching richie and eddie do couple things

 **roachard:** but ur the director for our porno benny

 **ben handsome:** i'd rather not

 **mike n ike:** i'm on the way! <3

 **ben handsome:** thank you mike ily 

**5:11 pm**

**ben handsome:** mIKE HURRY RICHIE IS TAKING OFF HIS CLOTHES

 **bev <3: ** are u just watching richie and eddie get it on

 **stan the man:** He's not. I could hear Richie's obnoxious voice through the trees threatening to skinny dip if nobody gets there fast enough. 

**ben handsome:** WHERE ARE YOU STAN

 **stan the man:** Behind you.

 **ben handsome:** oh hi  <3

**11:14 pm**

**mike n ike:** tonight was fun guys  <3 i needed this, thank you

 **billiam:** it was, i enjoyed it :')

 **roachard:** do u guys wanna go get frozen yogurt tomorrow

 **stan the man:** Sure.

 **eds tozier:** could u like... not be on ur phone rn?

 **roachard:** look whos talkin

 **eds tozier:** i grabbed mine cause ur on urs!

 **roachard:** that doesnt make it any better

 **eds tozier:** stfu

 **roachard:** y'know what?

 **roachard:** idk why im arguing w u if ur literally sitting on my dick rn

 **bev <3: ** wHAT

 **eds tozier:** RICHIEJDFDSHFS

 **eds tozier:** OHFNDFDSF

**[eds tozier has left the chat]**

**roachard:** he left the chat AND my dick so now im sad

 **billiam:** richie... stop talking..

 **ben handsome:** Please.


End file.
